


Awakening

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Awakening [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Duncan wakes up after a thirteen year coma in the year 2010





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Awakening.

She almost jumped in shock when she heard the moan and the weak voice from the other room. She’d been filling in for Adam Pierson once or twice a year for going on thirteen years now so she never expected to hear any noise from Duncan. She got up and headed into the other room and saw Duncan awake looking around with obvious confusion. “Anne,” He said clearly shocked at the fact she was older. “You look older and how did you get to Paris?”

“Your back in the states on your island home you’ve been here for thirteen years now in a coma,” She said seeing his confusion grow. “I don’t know how you ended up in the coma Adam never said.” She could tell he was confused. “Your immortal friend Adam Pierson hired me watch over you whenever he absolutely has to leave town since I know you.” She could tell he was still panicking. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was in Paris at a race track...’ He looked horrified. “I need to speak to Adam or Joe right now.” She could tell he was clearly upset and he was trying to get out of bed immortal or not he wasn’t going anywhere after being in a coma that long.

“Listen to me Duncan,” She said quickly “I have Adam’s emergency cell number I’ll call him just lay back you aren’t going to be able to move for a while until you recover from your coma.” He reluctantly stopped struggling and she got up heading to the other room. “I’ll be right back.” She still felt like this couldn’t be real but she grabbed the phone to make the call. She never expected to see Duncan again in her life time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
